


Не-мертвые

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Эхо возвращается.





	Не-мертвые

**Author's Note:**

> Первый драббл цикла «Только приходи домой»

— Хантер ошибается, — говорит Рекс, и впервые с того момента, как его вытащили с базы на Скако Минор, Эхо чувствует себя по-настоящему живым. 

Почти целым, думает он, а еще думает, что Файвз бы обязательно посмеялся над этой шуткой. Нет. Что еще посмеется.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает он, потому что хочет услышать это снова; потому что хочет, чтобы сказанные Хантером страшные, какие-то окончательные слова: «Файвз... Этот парень давно мертв, о нем даже упоминания из архива стерли», — забылись, как будто их никогда не было.

— Уверен, — Рекс кивает, и Эхо разом успокаивается: капитан никогда не обманывал, и сейчас у него точно нет причин начинать; мертвецом больше, мертвецом меньше, пятьсот первый состоит из них, наверное, наполовину. Или на две трети, думает Эхо, пытаясь вспомнить, сколько парней из тех, кого он знал, уцелело.

Выходит немного.

— Как? — он задает вопрос, но сомневается, что Рекс расскажет. — Хантер сказал, что защиту на том уровне секретности, под которым проходят материалы дела, не может взломать даже Тех. Как тебе удалось?

— Он пришел ко мне, — просто отвечает Рекс. — Долгая история. Может быть, он расскажет сам. Ты готов? 

Он придирчиво оглядывает новую броню, проверяет систему жизнеобеспечения; волнуется, внезапно понимает Эхо, даже боится — за нас.

— Готов, — произносит, поднимаясь, и на мгновение опускает на плечо Рекса тяжелую живую руку. — Спасибо, капитан.

Рекс горько, невесело усмехается.

— Я не справился, парень. Но вы живы, и это главное. Пошли, отвезу тебя, — он запинается, будто не зная, стоит это произносить или нет, а потом все-таки договаривает: — отвезу тебя домой.

~

Дом, вертится в голове у Эхо, пока спидер — не армейский, частный, видимо, очищенный от следилок, — пробирается сквозь забитые транспортные линии Корусанта на нижние уровни.

Дом. 

Камино была домом — по крайней мере, пока они жили там, но была также и перевалочным пунктом; каждый клон знал, что это временно, что закончится обучение, и начнется настоящая — не жизнь даже, а битва, потому что для клона жизнь — это всего лишь короткий перерыв между боями, для которых он создан. 

Бессмысленная бесконечная мясорубка.

Эхо прислоняется пылающим лбом к транспаристилу окна. 

Потом домом были: жилая часть базы на Риши, казармы пятьсот первого, временные лагеря на наскоро захваченных, то есть, освобожденных планетах. Крейсер Скайуокера. Медотсек. Спальная капсула — одна на двоих, тесно и жарко, он до сих пор помнит, как ползла по виску Файвза капля пота; они лежали, переплетясь руками и ногами, и отодвинуться было нельзя, некуда. Впрочем — это Эхо помнит тоже, это Эхо помнит отчетливей всего — отодвигаться и не хотелось.

Дом. Эхо пожимает плечами, ловя на себе недоуменный взгляд Рекса. С домом у него всегда было просто, зачем усложнять.

Было и, кажется, осталось.

Во всяком случае, он надеется на это.


End file.
